csofandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendence Series
Transcendence Series is a special weapon series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The weapons from this series was previously obtainable through Transcendence Decoder or some certain events. It is now available in Top 50 Decoder and Premium Top 50 Decoder for new releases. Following the name, these weapons can provide the user a lot of benefits. Mostly, the benefits are: *Increase the attribute of a specific skill for human in Zombie Hero. *Bestow 5 levels to one of the Character stats for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Sports the hit-markers function (except melee weapon). *Features other special functions. So far, there are 9 weapons under the Transcendence Series: AK-47 Paladin= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. The semi-auto mode comes with a splash damage. |-| M4A1 Dark Knight= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration and fire powers. |-| AWP Elven Ranger= A sniper rifle fed with 20 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum specially designed to battle against the zombies. By zooming in, the user can charge up the shots to deal higher damage. |-| Storm Giant Warhammer= A huge breath of life filled with overwhelming power of the ancient giant storm is transferred to the owner by simply holding this hammer with both hands. It can perform draw attack and combination attack. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter= This is a 30-round .45 ACP fed pistol with the peculiar quirk of draining the blood of its target which is put together within a orbuculum or grenade, after successfully landing a predetermined number of shots on a target. The impact of the grenade wreaks dreadful harm and knockback to its surroundings. |-| SG552 Lycanthrope= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that deals devastating damage to zombies. Equipped with a sniper scope to have better accuracy at killing the target as well as damage boost. |-| Blade Runebreaker= A blade that bear a mysterious, ancient power which provide such sharpness and hardness. The power can be amplified and has the ability to emit a powerful analyzer. |-| Python Desperado= This is the modified version of Colt Python with 7 rounds of .44 Fast Draw each. This revolver uses special magnum bullets that are quickly fired by fanning the hammer. It is automatically loaded when you draw the other hand pistol. |-| AUG Guardian= This is an assault rifle fed with 50 rounds of .50 BMG specialized in high accuracy and deadly damage. It causes great damage to zombies and has zoom function enabled for more accurate shooting. Comparison Gallery Buffak viewmodel.png|AK-47 Paladin Buffm4 viewmodel.png|M4A1 Dark Knight Buffawp viewmodel.png|AWP Elven Ranger Stormgiant viewmodelA.png|Storm Giant Warhammer Bloodhunter viewmodel.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Buffsg552 viewmodel.png|SG552 Lycanthrope Runeblade viewmodel.png|Blade Runebreaker Desperado woman idle.png|Python Desperado Desperado man idle.png|Python Desperado Trivia *All weapon's icon from this series have a unique solid blackground. *The Transcendence series is often called the 'Buff Series' this is however incorrect as not all weapons provide a stable, or virtual buff, they have special abilities that would be miscontrue as a "buff." *These weapons sport hit-markers (except Melee Variants), which allows the player to know if he/she hit a target or not, in any game mode. Note that hit-markers are available in Basic mode for all weapons. *This is the first series to bestow a number of buffs to the owner, and even the rest of the players within a room, albeit just a small share for the latter. *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns more than one weapon from this series. *Players who possess the weapons from Buff Series will have an icon displayed next to their nicknames as well as the room name to notify the others (except Melee Variants and Secondary variant). Furthermore, in the results board all of the players will be shown with a similar icon as a result of the additional EXP, however different for those that don't own one of the weapons. **Placing the mouse onto the icon next to a player's nickname will show their buffed weapon in possession. *During the first release, AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight are obtainable after collecting 888 Transcendence Pieces. (except Indonesia only use Transcendence Decoder) Category:Weapons